A number of systems have been developed for measuring data with a device located on or near the body of a user. These on body devices typically include one or more sensors and communication circuitry for wirelessly transmitting the data or other information from the on body device to a second electrical device.
A common application for on body devices is the automatic monitoring of analytes, like glucose, in bodily fluid such as in blood, in interstitial fluid (ISF), dermal fluid of the dermal layer, or in other biological fluid of the wearer. Such analyte monitoring devices have particular value in the management of diabetes.
These systems can provide a determination of analyte levels, or readings, over time to a health care provider (HCP), a diabetic patient, and/or a caregiver. Knowing the current analyte level and how it may change over time can be useful in determining the appropriate treatment for managing the diabetes condition.
In some cases, the on body device is positioned on the body of the wearer in a location chosen to facilitate the collection of data, but that may not be convenient for the subsequent wireless transmission of that data to a second device. In other cases, the on body device may be positioned in a location that facilitates wireless transmission but the on body device itself may transmit in a directional pattern that is not optimal for short range communications, such as those using Bluetooth or Bluetooth Low Energy. In certain other instances, the receiving second device may be positioned in a location that is partially shielded from the on body device making communication difficult without a relative boost to the transmission signal in the proper direction.
For these and other reasons, there exists a need for improved RF communication between an on body device and a second device.